le mythe d'Uchiwa
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: que se passe t'il lorsque Orochimaru veut appliquer le mythe d'orphée modifié a sa manière au couple le plus connu de konoha?


Le Mythe d'Uchiwa

***dans le repère d'Orochimaru

-merveilleux !

Le serviteur aux cheveux gris arrêta tout mouvement pour regarder son maître.

-plait il seigneur Orochimaru ?

Ledit serpent ferma le livre qu'il venait de terminer, un sourire malsain ornant ses lèvres.

-te souviens-tu du livre que tu m'avais offert il y a peu ?

-oui maître, il s'agissait du mythe d'Orphée si je ne m'abuse.

-tout-à-fait mon cher Kabuto. Et sais-tu qui est mon personnage favori ?

Le grisé souris

-il me semble qu'il s'agit d'Hadès, n'est-il pas ? Après tout il vous ressemble beaucoup, et son plan pour piéger Orphée est tout bonnement digne de votre esprit…

Le serpent se mit à réfléchir, son regard cruel se perdait dans le vide, puis il se leva sèchement et ajouta :

-et je vais le mettre à exécution.

-pardon ?

-mais oui Kabuto, c'est un jeu,… je jouerai le rôle d'Hadès.

-et qui comptez-vous piéger ?

-il me semble que le jeune Uchiwa et le sixième Hokage entretiennent une relation plutôt…intime. Ils seront parfaits dans les rôles d'Orphée et de sa compagne.

-et comment aller vous faire pour kidnapper le sixième maitre ?

-hé bien comme dans le livre, rappelle-toi, « la compagne d'Orphée, Eurydice, dont le mariage devait se célébrer aujourd'hui, rejoignit les enfer par la morsure du serpent »

Kabuto sourit d'un air sadique

-comment ai-je pus l'oublier…

****pendant ce temps au village de la feuille

-non Sasuke,… pas maintenant,… et pas ici !

Le blond avait du mal à résister aux assauts de son amant. Ce dernier insistait sur les zones sensibles du jeune Hokage

-aller, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie… je le vois bien.

Il ponctua sa phrase en exerçant une douce pression sur la verge tendu du blond, qui laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise. Il n'en fallut pas plus au brun pour soulever son amant et l'installer sur son bureau pour avoir accès à toutes les parties de son corps. Le jeune Jinchuriki commença à se laisser aller contre le corps de son amant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en trombe laissant apparaitre la rosée :

-SASUKEEE il est temps de….

Elle s'arrêta devant le spectacle qui se jouait devant ses yeux, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds, (elle n'avait rien à envier à un poisson ^^)… reprenant ses esprits elle rougit violement tandis que le brun la foudroyait du regard… elle reprit contenance et continua sa phrase.

-donc Sasuke, il est temps de faire la mission que l'on t'a confié il y a peu.

Il lui lança un regard noir, elle ne baissa pas les yeux et le défiait, après tout c'est pas parce qu'il était un ancien hors-la-loi psychopathe avide de sang et de vengeance, et qu'il est aujourd'hui un des ninjas les plus puissants du village qu'il fallait avoir peur de lui…si ?

Le jeune Hokage ne disait mot, étant encore sous le choc de l'entrée, Ô combien explosive de son ancienne partenaire. Le brun souffla, la rosée s'en prit alors au blond.

-et toi, tu ne pourrais pas faire ton travail au lieu de batifoler comme une adolescente en chaleur… dis quelque chose, à moins que ça aussi tu n'es pas capable de le faire.

Le blond se crispa, et le brun s'hérissa violement.

-Sakura, et si pour une fois dans ta vie TU FERMAIS TA GRANDE GUEULE !

La rosée n'osa plus parler, jamais le brun ne s'était montré aussi grossier, il est vrai que depuis le début de leur romance, le jeune Uchiwa n'acceptait pas la moindre preuve d'irrespect envers son conjoint, il s'était autoproclamé protecteur et garde du corps du blond. La jeune fille ne disait plus rien et avait décidée de sortir de la pièce… sage décision.

***le soir venu

Sasuke était partit en mission, il reviendra dans 3 jours.

Le blond se rendit dans son appartement qu'il partageait avec son brun, il soupirait de ne pouvoir profiter de la nuit avec ce dernier.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était observé par une ombre.

Il ôta ses vêtements, mit un caleçon et plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

L'ombre était dans la pièce, il s'avança jusqu'au lit et glissa un petit crotale sous les couvertures du Jinchuriki… le poison de ce serpent a été modifié par un procédé chimique, en effet, son venin ne tuait pas mais était extrêmement douloureux au moment de la morsure pour ensuite faire tomber la victime dans un sommeil agité et tout aussi douloureux. C'est ce qu'il se produit quand les crocs du serpent pénétraient dans la cheville du blond qui hurla sous la violence du choc, il tenta de se lever et de courir mais il tomba et perdit conscience…

L'ombre s'avança et regarda sa victime,

-« et la belle Eurydice fut amenée devant Hadès par la morsure du vil serpent », quel plan ingénieux maître Orochimaru…

**** trois jours plus tard

Le brun rentrait de mission, le cœur léger, enfin il allait pouvoir profiter de quelques jours de répit en compagnie de son hyperactif préféré.

Sa joie fût de courte durée lorsqu'il aperçut l'attroupement des membres de la racine et de l'anbu devant la porte de son appartement. Sakura, qui l'avait vu arriver, se précipita.

-Oh Sasuke, c'est horrible, quelqu'un a enlevé Naruto.

Cette phrase eu l'effet d'un coup de canon…

-Qui est ce ? REPONDEZ TOUT DE SUITE !

Sakura avala sa salive.

-nous l'ignorons, mais il a laissé quelques indices.

Elle l'amena dans leur chambre puis commença un discours totalement inutile sur le pourquoi du comment façon *les experts*… Sasuke la coupa

-ne commence pas avec tes hypothèses inutiles… donne-moi les faits et je m'en contenterai.

-Très bien, donc il y a du sang, un très mince filet, probablement dû à des aiguilles à coudre ou un truc du genre, ainsi que quelques traces de poison, pas mortel mais paralysant, … mon hypothèse serait qu'un groupe de couturières terroristes adeptes du poison ont capturées Naruto pour faire pression sur le gouvernement du pays du feu.

Sasuke siffla, il se demandait pourquoi et comment cette idiote avait pu survivre tant d'années dans le monde des ninjas avec un tel niveau de bêtise.

-Et l'hypothèse de la morsure d'un serpent génétiquement modifié ne t'a pas effleuré l'esprit ?

Elle ouvrir grand les yeux et mit la main devant sa bouche

-Orochimaru !

Sasuke avait déjà disparu…

Il courrait dans la forêt avec une vitesse et une agilité telle qu'il pourrait arriver au village du son en deux jours au lieu de trois.

A un moment il s'arrêta et sourit en pensant que finalement Orochimaru devait être terriblement masochiste pour avoir enlevé Naruto connaissant son timbre de voix élevé.

***dans l'antre d'Orochimaru

-LAISSER MOI SORTIR, VOUS SAVEZ QUI JE SUIS, JE SUIS LE SIXIEME HOKAGE DE KONOHA… !

Dans la salle à côté, le serpent se tenait fermement les oreilles avec l'envie de se les arracher violement… le blond n'avait pas fermé la bouche depuis trois jours… Kabuto, lui, avait opté pour les boules-quiès.

-Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça, Eurydice est muette dans le livre… oh Sasuke, je ne te connaissais pas si masochiste pour sortir avec un pareil moulin à paroles… dépêche-toi de venir !

*** deux jours plus tard

Sasuke arriva dans l'antre d'Orochimaru et constata qu'étrangement il n'y avait aucun garde.

Il avançait prudemment mais personne ne vint lui barrer le chemin, lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle centrale il dit :

-Orochimaru, rend le moi…

-vas y prend le.

Sasuke n'en revenait pas, il trouvait cela beaucoup trop facile.

Orochimaru l'accompagna jusqu'à la cellule ou était enfermé son blond. Ce dernier était endormi. Sasuke remarqua alors sa cheville. Il leva un sourcil dubitatif.

-Oui malheureusement la morsure de mon serpent lui a tranché un tendon, il guérira vite mais il ne pourra pas marcher pendant une semaine environ.

-et c'est tout ? demanda Sasuke plus méfiant que jamais

-non évidement, quand tu l'emporteras avec toi, tu le porteras sur ton dos mais un fil de chakra me liera à lui et si tu le regarde, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, son corps m'appartiendra pour toujours. Ca durera le temps que vous traverserez la forêt interdite.

-tu arriveras à supporter ses jérémiades si j'échoue ?

-je lui ferais couper la langue. Siffla le serpent.

Le brun prit alors son fardeau sur le dos et partit de l'antre.

Le serpent se replaça dans son siège et prit sa boule de cristal, son acolyte arriva.

-vous ne trouvez pas ça un peu trop facile maître ?

-non je ne crois pas, j'ai injecté du rose infernal au Jinchuriki.

-vous êtes machiavélique.

Le serpent souris.

***dans la forêt

Naruto venait de se réveiller, Sasuke lui avait raconté le plan du serpent et Naruto avait poussé un hurlement de dégout en imaginant les mains du serpent sur son corps.

Ils avancèrent tranquillement et tout allait bien. Sasuke se dit que ça semble trop facile… il ne s'attendait pas au plan que le serpent avait si soigneusement préparé pour lui…

Il sentit soudain les mains de son blond lui parcourir le torse tandis que ce dernier explorait sa gorge avec ses lèvres… Sasuke lui demanda d'arrêter, mais son corps suppliait qu'il continue cette torture.

Fort de son instinct de survie, il déposa son amant sur une souche d'arbre et s'éloigna un peu pour reprendre ses esprits… Mais il savait que jamais il ne se serait comporté comme ça.

-Dit moi Naruto, est-ce qu'Orochimaru t'a fait une quelconque injection.

Le dit Naruto ronronna :

-oui il m'a fait une piqûre, c'était gros et douloureux.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda le ciel feintant de ne pas avoir entendu le sous entendu :

-et c'était de quelle couleur ?

-un joli rose, dit le blond en s'étirant langoureusement sur la souche.

-du rose infernal, saloperie de serpent.

-quel nom excitant c'est quoi ?

-un aphrodisiaque puissant qui agit 3 jours…en gros le temps du voyage. Je me doutais bien que ça ne serait pas si facile… un Naruto en chaleur et je ne peux même pas le toucher, quelle cruauté.

Soudain, il entendit son amant émettre un son extrêmement excitant qui le fit se dresser immédiatement, il criait son nom, allongé sur la souche, nu et caressant son corps brûlant… Sasuke fulminait de ne pouvoir regarder un tel spectacle… il s'installa tout de même sur la souche en fermant les yeux. Naruto en profita pour lui mettre son bandeau sur les yeux.

-si tu ne peux pas me regarder, rien ne t'empêche de me toucher.

Sasuke sourit, effectivement s'il lui faisait l'amour sans le voir cela n'aurait aucune répercussion. Il ne le verrait pas et en profiterait comme il se doit.

Il s'allongea alors sur la souche et laissa son amant prendre les choses en main… et dans ce cas en bouche. Tandis qu'il s'activait sur le membre dressé du brun, ce dernier laissait échapper des sons à chaque mouvement du blond. La main du brun descendit le long du dos du Jinchuriki et alla jusqu'à son intimité. Il enfonça un doigt en lui et entama un mouvement de va et vient en rythme avec les mouvements de son amant. Il enfonça un second doigt en lui et constata qu'il n'en fallût pas plus pour qu'il soit prêt à le recevoir. Le blond stoppa sa fellation et s'empala de lui-même sur le membre du brun, leur arrachant a tous deux un râle de plaisir. Naruto commença alors à se mouvoir sur son amant qui profitait de ses sensations nouvelles… ne voyant rien, tous ses autres sens étaient en éveil. Il commença lui aussi un mouvement de bassin et heurta la prostate de son amant, ce qui lui arracha un cri de plaisir pur, excitant d'avantage le brun. Les mains de ce dernier agrippèrent les fesses bombées et parfaites de son petit ami et s'enfonça d'avantage en lui à chaque coup de rein. Le plaisir ne tarda pas à les submerger et ils atteignirent l'extase ensembles. Le blond vint sur le ventre de son amant alors que l'autre se déversa dans le corps de son aimé.

Sasuke remercia mentalement Orochimaru pour se petit cadeau.

Le chemin continua et se termina sans trop d'autres problèmes, ils s'arrêtaient une bonne vingtaine de fois pour calmer les pulsions du blond, au grand plaisir de l'Uchiwa.

Ils arrivèrent au village avec des mines de débauchés, Sakura leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

***dans l'antre d'Orochimaru

-désolé que votre plan ai échoué maître.

-peu m'importe Kabuto, son aura eu le mérite de me distraire un peu.

Orochimaru sourit avec une mine de pervers en rangeant sa boule de cristal.

***au village

Le calme était revenu avec le retour du Hokage et la vie avait repris son cours normal…

-Non Sasuke, pas ici !

Le brun sourit

-j'ai fermé la porte à clé, laisse toi aller, tu en as envie autant que moi.

-pervers !

-moi aussi je t'aime.

OWARI


End file.
